Weakness
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: Their love would be forbidden, Sansa knows it. That's why she never tells Margery how she feels but alcohol has always been a weakness of hers.
"Now darling, could we please not make this time like the last one?" Tyrion said in his typical condescending manner.

"Don't call me darling" Sansa scorned.

"But you are my darling"

"Whatever" Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Just don't try and fight Joffrey okay? You know it won't end well for you. There's only so much I can do for you Sansa, my family don't like me that much either"

"Alright alright I won't fight Joffrey" Sansa agreed, he wasn't on her mind anymore anyway. Not since Margaery had come along.

God she shouldn't feel the way she did but she just couldn't help herself. Margaery was actually nice to her and meant it or atleast seemed to, she was gentle and oh god was she beautiful.

Sansa still felt quite young to have those type of urges even though she'd already had sex quite a lot, sex with Tyrion was never gratefully fulfilling though. She imagined sex with Margaery was amazing.

"Sansa" Tyrion nudged her.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked agitated.

"Yes yes I'm listening"

"You were daydreaming again, you've been doing that a lot recently"

Sansa finished tying her hair into a bun and examined herself in the mirror. She looked good but not amazing. Margaery would look better. She was wearing a foot length black dress with lace down to her chest and it showed enough cleavage, it ticked all of the boxes but it wouldn't be enough to impress Margaery. Not that she could anyway.

"Sansa you look lovely" Tyrion smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"You look very nice, how social do I have to be?"

"At a royal ball? You have to be social Sansa"

"But everyone hates me"

"Just make pleasantries okay?"

Sansa was actually doing quite well at making pleasantries, she said hello to whoever Tyrion was expected to speak to, made the normal small talk and then excused herself to the bar. Perfectly normal.

"Presenting his royal highness Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell" Sansa turned towards the entrance to the hall and stopped breathing.

She was beautiful, her hair that was normally tied back was now wavy and hanging down by her shoulders. Her eyes looked even bluer if it was possible, they sparkled in the light. She wore a light blue dress which showed a lot of cleavage and was cut out at the hip and if she stood in the right light it was almost see through. Sansa downed the rest of her drink and immediately got another one, this would be a long night.

It's okay, just keep doing what you're doing now, Sansa told herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to be face to face with Margaery.

"Sansa you look beautiful" She smiled her perfect smile and Sansa took a sharp breath.

"Thank you, so do you"

"You smell a bit like alcohol"

"I don't like these events" Sansa complained.

"Just grin and bare it sweet girl, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"Sansa slur your words again and there will be punishment" Tyrion scorned her.

"I can't have my wife at my side being drunk"

"I don't care" Sansa spat.

"I never wanted to be your wife in the first place" She ran back into the room and straight over the bar, she felt like she'd been here for hours. How long did these things last?

"Are you okay?" It was Margaery again.

"M'fine"

"Sansa you're drunk" She told her sternly.

"M'not, why does everyone keep saying that?" She swayed where she was stood.

"Because you are" Margaery answered her matter of factly.

"There's a time and a place sweet girl and this is not it"

"M'bored, everyone here hates me and you're all the way over there" Sansa pointed to the two thrones on the stage in the room.

Margaery smiled and stroked Sansa cheek. "Promise me you won't drink anymore tonight"

"Do promises matter to you?" Sansa asked.

"Yes"

"Then I cannot promise you that"

"Sansa" Margaery sighed.

"You'll get yourself in trouble"

"I don't care, there's hardly much they could do to make my life worse than it already is" She took another swig from her drink before Margaery snatched it away from her.

"Drinking isn't going to make it go away"

"You're right, you look even prettier when I've had a drink. That problem won't go away" Margaery frowned in confusion but decided not to push the matter.

"I have to go back over there, please look after yourself"

Sansa was rather glad nobody had insisted on escorting her to the bathroom as they so often did these days, it meant that nobody could hear her throw up into one. She felt a little ashamed of herself, she'd never been unwell due to alcohol before. In truth she had a spitting headache and she couldn't see very well either, she was struggling to keep her balance and she knew she would be in some kind of trouble tomorrow but she didn't care that much. Like she'd told Margaery, how much worse could it get?

She leant against the sink and took some deep breaths as she waited to tell whether the need to vomit had passed, then the door opened.

"Margaery" Sansa greeted her happily and moved to hug her.

"Sansa you reek of alcohol, I told you to look after yourself"

"I did, I drank some more"

"Oh Sansa" Margaery lifted Sansa chin to face her and stared into her eyes.

"How clearly can you see me right now?"

"Blurred, you're still beautiful though"

"Why are you in here?" Margaery asked.

"Sick"

"Sansa" She groaned in frustration.

"Right take my arm, I'm taking you to your bed"

"Oo finally" Sansa giggled and looped her arm with Margaery's.

Margaery paused and stared at her. "Sansa, do you like me?"

"Define like"

"Are you sexually attracted to me?" Sansa but her lip and nodded.

"Sansa do you know the trouble you could get in for thinking like that?"

"I don't care" Sansa spat.

"My "husband" doesn't even sleep in the same bed as me, he goes to see Shae. You don't sleep in the same bed as Joffrey, it's just stupid. All of this is stupid. You know my parents didn't even love each other when they married? They grew into it"

"Look Sansa in an ideal world everyone could be who they wanted to be and be with whoever they wanted to be with. But this is not an ideal world and you are not the only victim here. Look at my poor brother, forced to marry girls when he has no interest in them"

"I have no interest in boys" Sansa shouted.

"Shh" Margaery placed her hand over Sansa's mouth.

"You can't say things like that out loud Sansa"

"I love you" She whispered.

"No you don't" Margaery began to walk Sansa down the corridor, Sansa lay her head on Margaery's shoulder.

"It's okay that you don't love me, I know you don't love Joffrey either but it's okay" Margaery stopped again.

"Oh Sansa" She cupped her face with her hands and pecked her lips.

"You're a very sweet girl and a very beautiful girl, maybe if we lived somewhere else then we could, but we don't and we can't"

"In secret?" Sansa suggested and Margaery giggled.

"Maybe in secret, we'll discuss tomorrow okay? When you're sober"

"Promise"

"Promise"


End file.
